


Awake

by lsaacLahey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, idk what to tag this as honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaacLahey/pseuds/lsaacLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't sure if Minho is touching himself, but Thomas realizes he wants him to. He bucks up into Newt's hand, "Take off your pants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Thomas likes it when Newt kisses him sleepily, sloppy kisses placed on his jawline, down to his neck. The blonde is on lying top of him, face down, not bothering to keep up his own weight as his breath tickles Thomas's skin, sending shivers down his spine.  _But it's when Newt begins sucking and nipping at the sensitive areas the entire game changes._

"I have to run in the morning." Thomas stifles a moan at the back of his throat, his mouth suddenly dry, ""We need our sleep, we might wake someone up." 

"Don't bloody care." Newt mumbles against skin as he knots his fingers through the brunet's hair, lightly tugging, heat stirring up behind Thomas's pours, skin electrifying.

Newt makes his way back up, straddling the other, kissing the sides of Thomas's lips, tongue just lightly grazing before fully attacking the brunet's lips. Thomas wraps his arms around Newt's waist, adding just enough pressure to cause the blond to grind down on Thomas's stomach. The instant feeling of Newt's semi hard on was enough for Thomas to feel blood start to rush to his dick. 

"I was waiting for this," Newt says breathlessly when he pulls away and takes off his shirt, "You looked so good going into the maze," Newt moans at the thought, "I almost wanted to go along as well, and you know why Tommy?" The blonde grinds down again, this time making sure their clothed erections rub against each other.

"Why?" Thomas chokes out, thrusting his hips upward to meet Newt.

The blonde leans down lips brushing against Thomas's ear, "So I could fuck you against the bloody walls." He grips the ends of Thomas's shirt, pulling upward in attempt to take the material off as fast as he could.

Thomas bucks his hips up again, desperate for movement, any type of friction.

"Touching myself wouldn't of been good enough." Hands tracing down Thomas's chest leaving stars in its path, stopping at the waist band of the brunet's pants, "I needed you," Newt says, "Bloody hell, I'm so hard for you, Tommy." He slowly pulls Thomas's pants down, " _Had to wait for everyone to fall asleep_." He moans as he purposely rubs his bulge against Thomas's thigh.

Thomas's vision is swimming and all he feels is how much layers of clothes are between them, and all he hears is the low hum of Newt's voice in his ears as he grips Newt's hips again, "Please touch me." He doesn't attempt to lower his voice and Newt's hand is instantly on his dick, palming him through his boxers. 

In attempt to hide his moans he turns his head, hoping to bite down on the pillow as Newt slides his boxer's down. Instead something else catches his eye.

About five feet away from them lays Minho, facing them, eyes wide and glazed, arousal filling his cheeks with color. Thomas is sure he should be embarrassed, should tell Newt to stop, should look away, but situation only goes right to his dick, which Newt is massaging.

He isn't sure if Minho is touching himself, but Thomas realizes he wants him to. He bucks up into Newt's hand, "Take off your pants." He breaths, not taking his eyes off the Asian. He's never felt more turned on in his entire life when both follow his order. He can feel Newt moving on top of him, removing both his underwear and bottoms. He sees Minho shuffling under his sleeping bag. 

"I'm going to touch you." Thomas mumbles and takes Newt's hard on in his hand. He doesn't take his eyes off the Asian though, hoping to get the point across. He strokes Newt's length, precum leaking out of the tip, Thomas runs his thumb over the slit, using it as a lubricant. Newt is a shaking mess on top of him, little sounds coming from the back of his throat with every flick of the wrist, "Fuck, You're so good at this, _it feels so good_." Newt moans loudly, the brunet isn't sure if it's intentional or not. (He sort of hoped it was.)

Thomas gasps when Newt wraps thin fingers around both of them, " _Faster."_ Thomas moans, the words are directed at Minho more then anything, who was now biting his bottom lip, stroking himself at a similar pace, never breaking eye contact. 

Newt's moaning Thomas's name on repeat as they find a steady rhythm, rocking against each other, Thomas's hands gripping and Squeezing Newt's ass. 

Thomas watches as Minho reaches his climax, eyes shut, hands still moving, lip bleeding from biting his lip so hard. It's enough to send himself over the edge, shooting cum all over his own chest, Newt follows not long after, and Thomas jacks him off as the blonde rides his orgasm. 

Still coming down from his high Newt begins lazily kissing Thomas's neck and jawline and uses his shirt to clean up the mess. Thomas wraps his arms around Newt, well knowing that they'd have to get dressed before they fell asleep, but wanted to cuddle up against Newt none the less. The blond complies, fitting his head under the brunet's chin. Thomas can still feel Minho's stare burning into the side of his head.  

"Minho get your arse over here." Newt mumbles, crawling completely on top of Thomas to make more room, _"I knew you were awake."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
